1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to management of the maintenance activities in a blade computing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, information handling systems, e.g., workstations, servers, etc. were essentially self-contained systems within an appropriate housing. For example, a desktop PC would consist of user interface elements (keyboard, mouse, and display) and a tower or desktop housing containing the CPU, power supply, communications components and the like. However, as demands on server systems and PC systems increased and with the increasing spread of networks and the services available through networks, alternate technologies have been proposed and implemented.
Blade computing is one such technology. A blade server provides functionality comparable to or beyond that previously available in a “free standing” or self-contained server, by housing a plurality of information handling systems in a compact space and a common housing. Each server system is configured to be present in a compact package known as a blade, which can be inserted in a chassis along with a number of other blades. At least some services for the blades, typically power supply, are consolidated so that the services can be shared among the blades housed in common. As blade technology has advanced, blade architecture has been developed whereby servers are packaged as single boards and designed to be housed in chassis that provide access to all shared services. In other words, blade servers today are single board units that slide into a slot in a housing in which other like boards are also housed.
While blade server technology changed the way in which servers were utilized and managed, on the client side (e.g., at the desktop level), things remained essentially the same. That is, each workstation still consisted of a desktop PC coupled, wirelessly or via Ethernet cables, to the “server farm” where the blade servers were stored. However, the next logical progression of blade technology was then applied to PCs, resulting in the “desktop blade”.
Similar to server blades, desktop blades involve the configuration of the major components of a PC onto a single card, and then storing/housing many such cards in a single chassis or housing. This allowed the moving of the processing power of the PC into a single location, leaving the workstation user with simply a keyboard, mouse, monitor, and a deskside device (a network port device such as a thin client, fat client, etc.) on the desktop. The deskside device connected the keyboard, mouse and monitor to the desktop blades via standard networking devices/cables, freeing up space in the user's work area.
The use of desktop blades allows centralized management and maintenance of the PC hardware, and enables sharing of hardware so that, for example, an organization with 1,000 employees, but that on the average day has only 900 employees accessing/utilizing PC assets, can choose to purchase and maintain only 900 desktop blades instead of requiring that there be one available for each employee, whether they are present or not. The desktop blades are stateless and are allocated to employees when they log on to the system. Since the desktop blades can be used by different users at different times, each employee's user image is stored off the blade, e.g., in a hard drive separate from the blade, and a log-on management console tool or management module (MM) allocates the blade and directs the blade to the appropriate partition in the storage location where the user's image is stored.
As in all computer systems, in blade systems, virus scans, data backups, and the like are critical to ensure that client machines are not infected and critical data is saved. A problem exists, however, because virus scans and data backups significantly affect the performance of the devices being maintained. Typically, IT administrators have a set time during which they run maintenance activities such as virus scans and backups on the stored user image. While this system functions adequately, it would be desirable to have the ability to easily and automatically perform these maintenance functions at any time that a particular user image is idle.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a desktop blade system whereby maintenance activities can be centralized, and take advantage of available unallocated blades to perform the maintenance functions.